The present invention relates to hardware for installing a venetian blind in a window frame of an automotive vehicle, especially a van. More specifically, it relates to installation brackets for the head rail and bottom rail of a venetian blind to be installed in a van window frame.
Vans have relatively large windows compared to other automobiles, and they are of a special design, and for reasons of privacy they are often equipped with venetian blinds. The installation of standard blinds presents several problems and special blinds have disadvantages. The blind head and bottom rail must be held in fixed positions in order to prevent the blind from swinging back and forth during movement of the van. Also, window frames in vans are usually curved, making installation difficult.
Installation brackets for venetian blinds for vans are known in the art. The brackets for the head rail usually have a plastic plug shaped to fit the contour of one of the van window jambs with a spring-loaded plunger, and at the opposite end a plastic plug with a fixed pin. The bottom rails usually have end caps with a fixed pin of smaller diameter than the fixed head rail pin.
The known installation hardware for venetian blinds in an automotive van has several disadvantages. Installation of the head rail and bottom rail is sometimes difficult, and unless made to order for a particular window may leave unsightly gaps, especially at the head rail. Moreover, it is difficult to dislodge the bottom rail from the window jambs to raise the blind, and the same holds true for the head rail if it has to be removed.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide improved installation hardware for the head rail and bottom rail of a venetian blind to be used in an automotive van.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to overcome problems with prior art venetian blind installation hardware for automotive vans, namely to provide brackets which make the installation and removal of the bottom rail easier and which prevent unsightly gaps at the head rail, and to provide a solid installation of the head and bottom rail.
It is also an object of the invention to provide installation brackets which are universal in the sense that they can be used at both ends of the blind head, and bottom rail, respectively.